UQ Smut
by Amnesty
Summary: It's as the title says. One smut story after another. Although it will not be /too/ graphic. Mostly it's just page after page of innocent foreplay between Kuroumaru and Touta.


A/N: I'm obviously making tons of assumptions about the future outcome of the manga and I'm probably wrong about everything but this is fanfiction so shut it. I'm hoping(as with 98.7% of the fans) that Kuroumaru will become female through whichever means. Also that Kuroumaru is ageless and will stay in her current _now female_ state for eternity. If she did age and Touta didn't I don't know how I would then feel about my favorite UQ pairing.

I have other stories in mind that I may or may not do. They all stand easily on their own so I'll post them when or if I finish them.

Anyways. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review

UQ Smut

It was well past sunset as Touta and Kurou walked down the street light sidewalks of downtown Tokyo hand in hand after finishing a nice romantic dinner to celebrate their ninth year wedding anniversary. It was hold for Touta to believe that they have been married this long because it didn't feel like it but maybe that was his immortality speaking. Even so he planned on celebrating this day with Kurou until she couldn't stand the sight of him anymore- which he prayed with every fiber in his body would never come. Touta turned to his wife and gave her a loving grin as he moved his hand from hers to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"It's a perfect night tonight, isn't it," commented Touta.

"Mmmm. It's a little chilly," Kurou replied.

"Well... You are wearing a mini skirt," he pointed out.

Kurou puffed her cheeks and gave him a sideway glance, blushing softly. "I wore it for you, you know?"

"Oh, I know. And you look beyond awesomely amazing tonight but you could be wearing a trash bag and I would still think you looked hot."

"Whatever, you would not."

"Would too."

He wasn't lying either.

Kurou rolled her eyes and leaned her head on Touta's shoulder as they continued their walk.

"Where are we going," Kurou questioned as they seemed to be heading in a direction she wasn't familiar with.

"Going? Nowhere in particular. Just walking around randomly," Touta answered, sounding a bit nervous.

"Uh-huh. You're a horrible liar Konoe Touta. Where are we going?"

"Why are you acting so suspicious? Can't a husband take his wife on a romantic walk around the city without having an alternative motive in mind?"

Kurou smiled to herself as she listened to Touta's excuse before weaving herself out of his arms and quickly stepping in front of him. She turned to face him and began walking backwards smoothly.

"Well, if we're going nowhere in particular than I'm sure it will be fine if we..." Kurou took a left at the intersection, gauging Touta's reaction. "Go this way?"

Touta smiled confidently as he watched lovingly at his wife's playful antics.

"Nope, that random direction in perfect."

"I see... Hey Love?"

"Hmmm?"

"Instead of walk how about a chase?"

"Chase?"

Kurou quickly turned and began to sprint off with a laugh.

"H-hey! Don't run off without me," Touta shouted before taking off after her.

"See if you can catch me Touta!"

It wasn't long before the quick pair was coming up to the next intersection in the street. If Touta didn't think fast Kurou could easily start heading in the wrong direction.

"Could you do me a favor a randomly run straight though the intersection. No reason I want you to go that direction though!"

Kurou looked over her shoulder and smiled before complying as she continued forward. Though she had to leap over a few oncoming cars that were passing by, surly giving them a fright as a young girl hurdled over them. Touta was right on her heels as he followed her path.

"Right," Touta shouted as he continued giving directions during the chase.

A moment later as they were heading down the next stretch of sidewalk he heard Kurou squeak and stumble a bit.

"Ugh! I can't run in these things," she shouted as she awkwardly hopped/ran, taking off the heels she was wearing and began to run with them in hand.

"You seemed to be doing fine to me," Touta shouted back.

They were going seriously fast.

"Across the bridge," Touta directed as they came up to a large metal bridge spanning over a wide river.

Instead of running down the sidewalk that ran parallel to the road Kurou jumped up to the bridge's metal frame and began to run over the tall arch of the bridge. Touta was right behind her and was slowly catching up. As Kurou was beginning to pass over the highest part of the arch Touta grinned mischievously as he focused chi into his legs and jumped into the air. He began to flip up and over Kurou as she looked up at him in surprise. He gracefully landed in front of Kurou and went to grab at her. Kurou skillfully dodge his attempt and pivoted around him with smooth skill. Touta adjusted to her movements and went to attempt another grab this time looking like he would make contact. Kurou dipped down low and countered his grapple with a swift kick, making sure only to put enough strength in it to send him flying back only a few feet.

"That was close," Kurou said as she sprinted forward again, leaving Touta trying to quickly scramble to his feet.

"Cheater," Touta shouted as he began to sprint back behind her.

"Sorry," Kurou half heartedly yelled back before jumping off the frame of the bridge and back onto the sidewalk.

"Just cut though the park coming up would yeah?!"

"Okay!"

As Kurou began to run through the small wooded park an idea popped into Touta's head that may just work and end Kurou's little game... Grinning mischievously he veered off course and disappeared into the trees. He knew Kurou wouldn't go long without checking for him behind her. And true to his assumptions Kurou ran a short distance further before glancing behind her. She slowed to a stop when she saw that Touta was no longer behind her.

"T-touta," she asked cautiously into the darkness.

She sighed as she listened to her surroundings and tried to "feel" where Touta was undoubtedly hiding in the darkness. She wasn't feeling anything specific but Touta could be sneaky when he wanted to be. She didn't have to wait long until a shadowy figure lunged at her from her side. Reacting with unnatural speeds Kurou quickly was able to land a strong blow and send it slamming into the ground. She looked in only mild surprise as she noted it was only a mirrored image and that meant... Touta slammed into her from behind and sent them both flying to the ground, rolling to a stop with Touta on top, grasping his arms around her tightly .

They huffed a bit while they caught their breathes and Touta allowed Kurou to turn underneath him so he was now lying on top of her with their legs intertwined. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and leaned in.

"Hah- caught you," he said with a triumphant grin.

Kurou smiled lovingly and nodded in acceptance. "You caught me..."

Touta took a deep breath and moved his hands to where he was now cupping her cheeks and gazed into her beautifully perfect eye... wait, he brushed her bangs back and ran his hand though her long black tresses. There we go- beautifully perfect eyes. Kurou sighed contently and began to blush slightly at Touta's touch. Touta leaned in further and planted a soft lingering kiss on Kurou's lips. Touta pulled away and saw that Kurou's face was a deeper shade and her eyes were half lidded. He could tell that she wanted more- something he was glad to deliver. He leaned back forward and they began to share a leisurely kiss.

After their parting their lips Touta tilted his head forward and pressed it softly against hers making their noses to brush together in the process. They stayed like that silently as Kurou rubbed soft circles into Touta's back where she was holding him and while Touta twirled a section of Kurou's hair around his finger. They both loved this- just being with each other. No matter where or what the situation. Like they both vowed from now into eternity. Which was no small commitment for two immortals. Though they were already bound forever together even before they fell in love. Touta still had the contract to prove it. This was just a huge bonus.

Though as much as he wanted to he had plans for tonight that didn't involve laying around in a park all night... Though not a bad alternative. Yukihime would say he chickened out and mock him if he didn't follow through... He sighed disappointedly as he slowly got up and offered his wife a hand.

"Come on. We're almost there..."

"Okay," Kurou said as she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up.

He kept hold of her hand and led her out of the park and crossed the street. After another block and a half they found themselves across the street from a flamboyant place called Fantasy Hotel. He slowed to a stop and with a deep blush he turned to Kurou. He was starting to feel nervous. Very nervous.

"Well?"

Kurou looked at him in confusion. "Well what?"

"We're here..."

"We are," questioned Kurou curiously as she took note of the building they were across from. "Fantasy Hotel? A hotel? Why a hotel? I mean- I don't mind but I don't see the point."

"Well it's a specific kind of hotel... Their rooms are geared toward a specific atmosphere..."

"Specific atmo...sphere," Kurou repeated as she looked from Touta to the hotel trying to figure out his hidden meaning. She cocked her head to the side in thought and then it hit her. Her face turned a deep shade of red and she whipped her head toward Touta who was trying to smile brightly at her but was still blushing violently.

"Nooope. Take me home. Now," Kurou said as she made an "X" mark over her chest.

"Oh come on. We can at least give it a try."

"Touta what were you thinking? I can't believe that this was your big surprise!"

"What's the big idea? I thought this would be fun. We're a married couple a few years shy of thirty I thought we could try something a bit... adventurous."

"A pleasure hotel Touta? Really!?"

"Yes-really."

"Come on Touta. Look at us," Kurou said as she motioned up and down her petite perpetually preteen body. "Even if I did agree to do this- which I won't. There's no way that they would even let us though the front door."

"Ah," Touta retorted confidently as he pulled out a clear baggie with two pills inside. "That's why I brought these."

"Are those..."

"Yup, I stole a couple from Yukihime. We pop these and no one will think twice. Just a guy and his girl going to have some kinky fun."

Kurou sighed and placed her hand her beat red face. "It's not just that Touta... I- I mean. Are you... not satisfied or something? Is that why you're wanting to do something like this?"

"Huh..." Touta questioned with general confusion. He watched as his wife silently grew more self conscious and flustered as she waited for him to reply. It clicked as to what she was referring to and he shook his head with a laugh. "You're kidding right? I love our sex life! I'm always left beyond satisfied I just... I don't know. I legitimately thought it would just be... fun."

Kurou wrung her hands as she darted her eyes back and forth as she tried and was failing to comprehend her current situation.

Touta sighed and closed the distance between them and cupped her face with his hands- forcing her to look at him. After gazing a moment into Kurou's unsteady eyes he leaned in for a short and sweet kiss.

"Okay. We can go home if it makes you that uncomfortable. It's okay. I'm sorry for springing this on you."

Kurou shifted from one foot to the other as she battled it out in her head. "If... if we go in there and I d-decide I can't do it... Can we leave?"

"Of course. Just say the word at any time and we would be out. No shame."

Kurou took a deep breath to try to contain her nervousness. "O-okay."

"Are you sure?"

"... Yeah."

Touta smiled as he pulled a pill from the bag and held it to Kurou's lips- prompting her to open her mouth for him to pop it in. In a flash of light Kurou transformed into what looked to be a young woman. This wasn't the first time he's seen her in a more adult form but he still always admired the change. She didn't look too different from her younger self- unlike when Yukihime transformed. She still had the same delicate features and looked very much like Kurou, but she was a bit taller- but still on the shorter side of things and her bust was just as modest but suited her curves and frame. She pulled self-consciously at her skirt, which was already short to begin with, in attempt to keep it from dangerously revealing everything. Touta would admit that she looked extremely beautiful and sexy... Though no matter what form Touta still and will always see her as the most wonderful thing to ever grace the universe.

He smiled as he took his own pill and transformed in to an older version of himself as well. His looks changed a bit more than his counterpart. His childlike face became more angular and his body more masculine and muscular. Even though he was one of the clones of his grandfather, Negi, he for some reason took more of his looks from his great grandfather, Nagi. Kurou seemed to be pleased as she looked up at him with a deep blush, smiling shyly. Touta knew it was chauvinistic but he couldn't help love the fact that she had to look up at him now. It drove him nearly mad that Kurou was a whole half an inch taller than him typically.

Touta watched Kurou who suddenly turned and began staring behind where they had came from. She looked deep in thought.

"What's the matter? Are you wanting to head home? It's okay if you want to..."

"Huh," Kurou muttered as she turned back to Touta. "No. It's not that... I just realized I lost my shoes somewhere back there and I didn't store any that would go with this outfit in my pocket dimension..."

Touta looked down to Kurou's bare feet. He let out a chuckle before scooping her up in his arms, bridal style. Kurou yelped in surprise but didn't try to stop him. He then began making his way across the street to where the entrance to the hotel was.

"Is that all? Well I'll just carry you then."

"I-I don't mind walking Touta. I'm just annoyed because they were expensive."

"Too bad. I'm not letting you go now."

Kurou couldn't help but giggled as she allowed him to carry her off. She still wasn't sure how she felt about this whole thing but she'd give it her best try for Touta's sake. Touta carried her though the entry way and Kurou had to admit that for a love hotel it actually looked pretty nice and surprisingly unassuming on the inside. There was only one person sitting behind a counter in the lobby with them and that was a security guard who seemed more interested in a book he was reading than who was coming and going. He only glanced up long enough to visually acknowledge who was entering the building and maybe a bit too long at Kurou for personal reasons before going back to his book.

"Um... Where do we check in at," Kurou asked.

"Over here," Touta stated as he carried her to a council and pressed a button.

Pictures of a multitude of bedroom options appeared holographically. They seemed to have quite a selection of rooms. There was a subway car, jail cell, a classroom. Odd ones like a giant martini glass and... a slide room. There were even a few creepy ones like a dungeon and what looked to be a little girl's room filled with dolls.

"Ooo. Space shuttle cockpit," Touta exclaimed as he pointed.

"Ugh. No," Kurou deadpanned.

"Well what looks good to you? You pick."

This caused Kurou to blush deeply as she scanned each rooms. They were all just too weird. This was all just too weird.

"Um... Uh...Um..." Kurou stuttered. Eventually she pressed a picture, finally making a decision. It seemed cliché and was obviously a safe choice but she wasn't ready for anything more daring yet. Wait, yet? It's not like they were going to make this a thing or anything. Normal people didn't do this type of stuff, right? Though they weren't exactly normal but they were not abnormal in that way!

"Doctor's office? I can do that," Touta stated, interrupting her thoughts, as he looked at her with his seemingly ever present and sometimes aggravating grin.

Kurou blushed and buried her face in the crook of Touta's neck as she continued allow him to tote her around. It may be better that Touta was doing so. Kurou didn't trust herself to stand at the moment. She'd either not be able to walk or run out the door in mortification if she was on her own feet. Ugh, she couldn't believe Touta talked her into this...

It wasn't long until they reached their room. Thankfully they didn't see any other patrons on their way. Even though she was certain no one would know who she was she couldn't bear the thought of being seen in a place like this... Touta opened the door and stepped through, seemingly confident. Though in honesty he was also extremely nervous.

"How are you feeling," Touta asked. "Is it too much," Touta asked as he could feel Kurou starting to fidget nervously.

"I'm dealing so far."

"Good."

He closed the door behind them and let Kurou down. Not fainting or running away. Good sign.

Taking sight of the room they actually did an impressive job recreating a small examination room you would find in any clinic. In the center was an examination table with a fresh paper lining and next to the table was a metal rolling chair. On the far side of the room there was a door leading to a simple bathroom. Next to that was a small divider where they found a hanger with a doctor's coat hanging as well as containers holding packages of different sizes of a patient gown and nurse's outfits... Somewhat skimpy nurse's outfits. The walls even had typical medical posters you would find in a legit office.

"Dibs on doctor," Touta suddenly said as he grabbed the white coat and slid it over his nice button up shirt.

"Eh, why do you get to be the doctor," Kurou huphed.

"Because I called it first.

"Hmmm. Fine," Kurou conceded. "W-which should I be then?"

"Let's start with you being a patient and I'll be your doctor giving you a 'check up'. How does that sound," Touta stated with an mischievous gleam in his eye.

Kurou made an unamused face at his perverted excitement. "You are so weird."

"You picked the doctor's office," he countered and handed her a small patient gown. "What does that make you?"

Kurou yanked the outfit from touta and a few minutes later Kurou was changed into the short patient gown, embarrassed that she was completely naked underneath. She didn't know who or what perverted fate ran the universe but no matter what situation they were in she always seemed to be the one that lost all her clothes or get forced into weird outfits... Even before she was technically a girl.

Touta gave her an approving smile and watched as she stepped toward the examination table and sat down with her feet dangling over the side. Kurou felt very awkward. Touta wasn't doing anything but stare at her with a blush on his face as he tried to decide what to do. Maybe he was just as nervous about this as she was? Touta coughed and grabbed a clipboard and pin of the counter.

"So Ms. Kurou... what brings you to my office today?"

"Oh! Uhhh. Ummm," Kurou flustered as she tried to think of some excuse to be at the doctor for their role play. She hadn't been to a doctor past UQ's mandatory physicals since she was a child. She decided to just go with the truth.

"Well... D-doctor Touta. I'm not sure what's wrong," Kurou explained as she awkwardly threw a dramatic hand faintly over her forehead. "My heart won't stop racing and I'm feeling a bit light headed."

Touta smiled in amusement.

"Oh? That does sound serious," Touta said as he pulled his stethoscope off from around his neck and stepped beside Kurou on medical bed. "I'll do a full examination and find out what's ailing you. You can count on me."

"Y-you have my full f-faith."

"Now. First things first. Let's check that racing heart of yours."

Touta sat down closely behind Kurou and pushed her long black hair off her back and over her shoulder. Starting from the top of her gown he slowly started undoing the ties that held the it together all the while brushing her skin softly as he went from point to point. Very inappropriate doctor behavior, Kurou thought idly. After getting his opening Touta secured the stethoscope's earpieces in his ears and moved the stethoscope under Kurou's gown on her bare back.

"Now just try to breath normally for me," Touta said softly as he slowly began to move the stethoscope around her left side under her gown.

He purposefully glided the instrument over her breast, making Kurou flinch, before resting it gently over her chest. He listened to her indeed racing a heart for a few seconds before moving his free hand to her thigh were her leg and gown met. He smiled when he felt her breath in sharply when he started making small circles on her inner thigh with his thumb. It was always so easy to rile her up. So sensitive.

"I have to admit Ms. Kurou. You are by far the most attractive woman to have ever stepped though my office door."

"... Is that so," Kurou replied softly as she felt Touta slowly moving his hand further and further up her gown.

"Oh yes," Touta confirmed as he softly brushed his lips across the back of her neck as he spoke.

He could tell that his wife was starting to get turned on my his caresses by her heavier unsteady breathing and uncomfortable shifting. She was liking it so far. He wasn't far behind her as he felt the all too familiar tightness in his abdomen.

"Well, I think I know what the problem is," Touta exclaimed as he quickly removed his hands and hopped off the table.

Kurou seemed surprised and disappointed at his sudden withdrawal. Touta rounded the table to where he was standing in front of her and as he seemingly always did he found that she looked absolutely beautiful sitting there with her flush cheeks and lusty eyes staring up at him.

"You... do?"

"Mhmm. You're too tense. You need to loosen up. Luckily I know a procedure that works wonders on stress."

"Oh? And what's that," Kurou asked with a playful smile.

Touta pressed on her shoulders, indicating he wanted her to lay back on the table to which she complied.

"As your doctor you are just going to have to trust that I have your best interests in mind."

"I don't know Doctor Touta. You're starting to seem kind of unreliable. Maybe I should seek a second opinion?"

Touta gave her a soft slap on her thigh that caused her to laugh slightly. "Not funny. Don't you dare even joke."

"Oh alright. You have complete doctor/patient loyalty. So w-what's this 'treatment' you have planned?"

Touta grabbed one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder, causing Kurou to grab the edges of the table from the unexpected motion. Touta then began to slowly plant kisses down her toned leg , starting from next to the knee..

"O-oh..." Kurou stammered as she felt Touta move his lips down her inner thigh slowly. "Mmmmm."

"'Mmmmm' is right," Touta agreed.

With his free hand Touta glided it between her warm thighs and over her sex. Kurou sucked in a sharp breath at the sudden contact as Touta began to massage her, the tips of his fingers teasing her most sensitive spots. He continued kissing down her thigh.

"Heh- you're already so wet."

"Sh-sh-shut up," Kurou shouted. She was so red in the face.

"As you wish," Touta responded and moved his lips full of kisses dangerously far up her leg.

Kurou couldn't help but to arch her back and gasp out as she felt Touta's mouth envelope her. She threw her arms over her face as she felt him go about his ministrations.

"Ah-ah-ha... Touta-ah," Kurou all but shouted with every quick motion of his hand in conjunction of each lick and nip he gave her.

She knew she was squirming under his touch too much when she felt Touta clamp down on her leg over his shoulder with the hand that was holding her but who could blame her? Her body was on fire and she was having so much trouble controlling her breathing she had to default to breathing exercises she learned for her swordplay practice.

It wasn't helping as much as she had hoped.

After a bit of more teasing Touta kissed his way up to her perfectly toned stomach and she soon felt Touta move his fingers expertly inside her. She bit on her arm in attempt to keep herself from screaming out. She couldn't help it but she knew she could be a bit loud at times. She also knew she wasn't going to be lasting much longer with the way he was moving inside her. With him knowing exactly how to work her.

She finally felt her body release and her body instantly relaxed. She felt as Touta removed his fingers and leaned over her with a triumphant smirk.

"How was that? Any better?"

Kurou signed as her body sank into the table in euphoria. "Yes, much better..."

"Good to hear," Touta said as he lowered her leg back to dangle over the bed's edge. "Now, I'm going to go wash up real quick but don't move from this spot, okay?"

"Mmmmm..."

"Good girl."

Touta pulled away from Kurou and walked to the bathroom where he turned on the water in the sink to clean his hands and wash his mouth out. He didn't need to be able to see his reflection that was missing from the mirror to know he was completely flushed. He would admit that he almost got as much pleasure from going down on Kurou as she did receiving it. Touta also knew that at this point his eyes were probably dilated black and he could feel his fangs protruding farther out than they typically do. When he got excited he got like that sometimes. Probably from being part sort of kind of vampire. Scared the crap out of Kurou when it happened the first time... during their first time.

"Touta," he heard Kurou sing from the other room.

"Coming love," Touta responded as he turned off the water and dried his hands quickly.

Walking back into the 'doctor's office' Kurou seemed to have recovered well and was sitting on the edge of the table, swinging her legs back and forth. Touta smiled at how cute she looked as he approached her. And she smiled right back at him for how sexy he was looking right now.

"Well well Ms. Kurou. You're looking much better now," Touta said as he slipped back into character. "I see that the treatment was a success."

"Oh yes doctor. You're a miracle worker."

"Glad to hear it and now we need to talk about your hefty medical bill," Touta said with an evil glint in his eye.

"M-medical bill," Kurou asked in confusion. She wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Of course. You don't expect me offering my special medical services for free do you?"

"Ummm, how much do you have in mind?"

"It's more of 'what' I have in mind."

"Oh," Kurou smiled. "'What' do you have in mind?"

"Perverted things," Touta said, shrugging his shoulders like the answer was obvious from the beginning.

"Heh- Of course."

Touta quickly began to undo his pants while Kurou scooted herself further up the table in anticipation of him soon joining her. Once his pants were completely removed, save his boxers, he crawled onto the table between Kurou's spread legs. She shot Touta a smiled with seductive eyes as she grabbed the hem of his doctor's coat and pulled him closer to herself. Touta leaned into her as she pulled him close and she began to kiss him deeply and passionately. The entwined pair slowly pressed back into the table as their kiss intensified. Subconsciously, Kurou wrapped her legs around Touta as he slowly and powerfully began to grind against her. They both moaned into each other as their desires intensified between them. Their hands roamed wildly over each other, desperate for one another's touch.

"Touta- stop teasing me," Kurou panted.

"Okay," replied Touta.

He reached down to remove his hard and ready member from his boxers but before he could do so something very unexpected and horrible happened. With a flash of light and a small burst of magic exhausting itself Touta went from his mature adult self to his natural young state. He found himself still erotically positioned on top of the still very adult Kurou who was staring up with a shocked expression.

"Uh! W-what happened," Touta shouted.

Kurou tried not to laugh- she really did, but Touta looked too cute with his panicked and embarrassed expression. The held back laughter escalated and she was soon laughing openly. Touta eyed her annoyingly as he begrudgingly allowed her to have her laughing fit, but it thankfully started to die down soon enough.

"I don't know why you laughing when you're the one who looks like a child molester right now."

Kurou seemed to take this as a funny joke and ended up sailing into another laughing fit.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing..."

Kurou released the magic she was holding from the age pill and she also allowed herself to revert to her young self. Now they both looked ridiculous with Touta wearing the oversized doctor's outfit and boxers while Kurou's patient gown was completely swallowing her and starting to fall around her shoulders.

"Better," Kurou asked as she brushed her delicate hand over her love's cheek.

Touta sighed. "Better."

It was awkward with them being different ages. Artificially or not.

"What should we do now?"

"In all honesty we only did that to get through the doors... I don't see why we shouldn't just continue with what we've been doing."

Kurou smiled up to him with that sexy seductive look.

"I was hoping you were going to say that."

"Now where were we again," Touta facetiously asked as leaned back towards his wife knowing exactly where he was heading next.

* * *

It was early the next morning and Touta and Kurou were sitting on a bench located a few blocks away from the hotel where he and Kurou spent their night together. Kurou was currently dozing next to him with her head against his shoulder and her tangled hair cascading over them like a blanket. He couldn't but feel a bit proud that he was able to get Kurou to do that with him and even end up staying up the whole night to have sex. Eventually though it was obvious that Kurou was on the verge of passing out and they both decided it was time to leave.

Soon a limo pulled up and Touta recognized it as one of UQ holder's vehicles. Touta gently shook on Kurou's shoulder that he had his arm wrapped around to wake her.

"Come on sweetheart. Our ride's here."

Kurou groggily blinked her eyes opened and moaned in disapproval before closing her eyes again. Touta smiled. She never was one to get up and around easily.

"Let's go home Kurou," Touta said again. This time forcing her to sit up. "Don't worry we'll go straight to bed once we get home."

Kurou dazedly stayed in an up position and began to rub her eyes sleepily. She didn't fight back as Touta pulled her up and began urging her wobbly form toward the open card door was being held by one of the pee-ons. Touta grimaced as he saw him give him a knowing nod of approval.

Once in the car Kurou fell back on Touta's shoulder- presumably fallen back asleep. He leaned his head on hers and was about to join her until he realized that they were not alone.

He began to panic.

"Eh? Mom? What are you doing here?"

Yukihime smiled as she leaned forward in her seat toward Touta.

"Just wanted to see how you held up. I see you were able to go through with it. I wish I could say that I'm surprised that you were able to get Kurou to go along with it but you have her wrapped around your finger, don't you?"

"It goes both ways," Touta admitted.

"Well in any case she seems satisfied. Was it fun?"

Touta smiled. "Oh yeah! I got her to dress up as a nurse and she-"

Touta found that a hand was suddenly very roughly and painfully smashed over his mouth. He looked down in shock to see a furious Kurou shaking in anger.

"Did something VERY private that in no way shape of form will EVER be discussed with ANYONE!"

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes" Yukihime noted.

"Touta you can't talk about what we do in private with your mom. It's not normal!"

"Really? But she always has the best ideas. It was her idea to take you to that hotel in the first place."

Kurou paled and her jaw dropped. "What!?"

"It's true," Yukihime laughed. "And that thing Touta does that he told me you like so much. You know which 'thing' I'm talking about," she added with a wink. Causing Kurou's face to flare up. "All from me."

"Whaaaat!?"


End file.
